dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thessana
CN Catfolk Ranger 7 / Bard 3 HP: 51 (10 HD) Init: +5 Speed: 40 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +9/+4 Attack: +1 Spellstrike Dagger of Hunting (1d4+1 19-20/x2); +2 Keen Eager Dagger (1d4+2 17-20/x2) Abilities: STR 12, DEX 20, CON 13, INT 14, WIS 14, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +07, Ref +13, Will +09 Skills: Bluff +10, Concentrate +3 (+5), Diplomacy +8, Disguise +12, Gather Information +8, Handle Animal +5, Heal +10, Hide +12, Knowledge (Geography) +7, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Listen +10, Move Silently +17, Perform (Song) +10, Search +8, Sense Motive +6, Spot +8, Survival +12, Tumble +8 Languages: Common, Feline Feats: Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse, Iron Will, Catfolk Pounce Possessions: +1 Spellstrike Dagger of Hunting, +2 Keen Eager Dagger, Bag of Tricks (Gray), Belt of Ultimate Athleticism, Amulet of Fortune Prevailing, Circlet of Mages, Ring of Protection +2, Ring of Universal Energy Protection (Minor), Bracers of Armor +3 Patron: Nature Spirits Features: Catfolk Qualities Favored Enemy (Ex): Thessana has selected Humans and Animals as her Favored Enemy. She gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type, and a +4 bonus on weapon damage rolls against Humans. Likewise, she gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type, and a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against Animals. Track: Thessana gains Track as a bonus feat. Wild Empathy (Ex): Thessana can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Thessana rolls 1d20 and adds his 11 to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, she and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. She can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Combat Style (Ex): Thessana has selected two-weapon fighting as her combat style. Se is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. The benefits of this chosen style apply only when she wears light or no armor. She loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Endurance: Thessana gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Animal Companion (Ex): Thessana has the ability to summon an Animal Companion. She has yet to do so. Improved Combat Style (Ex): Thessana’s aptitude in her chosen combat style, two-weapon fighting, improves. She is treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat. As before, the benefits of his chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Woodland Stride (Ex): Thessana may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. Bardic Knowledge: Thessana may make a special Bardic Knowledge check with a bonus equal to her bard level + Intelligence modifier (+4) to see whether she knows some relevant information about local notable people, legendary items, or noteworthy places. A successful Bardic Knowledge check will not reveal the powers of a magic item but may give a hint as to its general function. Bardic Music: Three times per day, Thessana can use his song or poetics to produce magical effects on those around her (usually including herself, if desired). While these abilities fall under the category of Bardic Music and the descriptions discuss singing or playing instruments, they can all be activated by reciting poetry, chanting, singing lyrical songs, singing melodies, whistling, playing an instrument, or playing an instrument in combination with some spoken performance. Starting a Bardic Music effect is a standard action. Some Bardic Music abilities require concentration, which means Thessana must take a standard action each round to maintain the ability. Even while using Bardic Music that doesn’t require concentration, Thessana cannot cast spells, activate magic items by spell completion (such as scrolls), spell trigger (such as wands), or command word. Just as for casting a spell with a verbal component, Thessana has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use Bardic Music while deaf. If she fails, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Countersong (Su): Thessana can use her music or poetics to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the Countersong, she makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of Thessana (including herself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the Thessana’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the Countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the Countersong, but it must use Thessana’s Perform check result for the save. Countersong has no effect against effects that don’t allow saves. Thessana may keep up the Countersong for 10 rounds. Fascinate (Sp): Thessana can use her music or poetics to cause one creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear her, and able to pay attention to her. Thessana must also be able to see the creature. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. To use the ability, Thessana must make a Perform check. Her check result is the DC for each affected creature’s Will save against the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, Thessana cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and listens to the song, taking no other actions, for as long as Thessana continues to play and concentrate (up to a maximum of 3 rounds). While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat requires Thessana to make another Perform check and allows the creature a new saving throw against a DC equal to the new Perform check result. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. I'nspire Courage (Su)': Thessana can use song or poetics to inspire courage in her allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear her sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears Thessana singing and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire Competence (Su): Thessana can use her music of poetics to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear her. She must also be able to see the ally. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as he or she continues to hear the Thessana’s music. The effect lasts as long as Thessana concentrates, up to a maximum of 2 minutes. Thessana can’t inspire competence in herself. Inspire Competence is a mind-affecting ability. Spellcasting Ranger Spells Per Day (CL 07): 2 Bard Spells Per Day (CL 03): 3 / 2 Bard Spells Known: 6 / 3 Combat/Tactics: Thessana relies on her speed and dexterity to defeat foes in combat. She rarely uses spells, and instead attacks with fury using daggers. A tactic she uses is to sneak up on foes, charge at them and pounce when they don’t expect it. Friends/Allies: Thessana is considered royalty among the Cat-Folk, and as such, other Cat-Folk pay her respect. Densharr is her personal protector, who would lay down his life to protect her from any harm. Foes/Enemies: Thessana has few personal enemies. Many people dislike Cat-Folk, seeing them as thieves and charlatans, and because of that, many people have a prejudice against Thessana before even getting to know her. Her brash attitude and frequent fits do not necessarily endear her to others, however. Appearance: Thesanna has orange skin and brown hair, that grows, asides for on her head, in tufts on her ankles and wrists. She keeps her hair cut shoulder length, and has various charms and feather tokens weaved into the braids in it. Both ears are pierced, and she prefers wearing ordinary gold loop earrings. Her eyes are an emerald green that contrast greatly to her skin tone and hair color. Thesanna enjoys wearing colorful skirts and bonnets. Personality: Thesanna is considered royalty among the Catfolk, but she rarely acts it. Most of the time, she is the antithesis of what most would consider royalty- she is brash, often acts without thinking, stubborn, and can be loud and obnoxious. She is a caring individual, however, and to those she likes, she can be downright charming and ladylike. She is very emotional, however, and can change temper in a moments notice. History: Thesanna was born in the year 1,124, the daughter of Shenar, the chief of the Catfolk. Being the daughter of the chieftain of the wandering Catfolk, this would make her a princess of sorts. Despite her parentage, Thesanna grew up like any other Catfolk would. The main difference between her youth, and the youth of any other Catfolk child was that Thesanna was always under the watchful protection of her ‘Mageba’, her ‘Anointed Protectors’. Thesanna was born when the wandering tribe was in the Eastern Wastes, traveling from the Shou Empire back into the west. As a result, she has always felt a kinship with the wilds, unlike many other Catfolk, who feel more comfortable within cities. This manifested itself in a tangible way when, during the ceremony that marked her as a woman on her fourteenth birthday, it was discovered that her spirit guardian manifested itself as a pallas cat, a type of cat native to the Eastern Wastes. Thesanna’s connection to nature and the wild has played a very important part in her life. Like most other Catfolk, during the travels of her people, she learned a great deal about the world, and was taught important survival tips and techniques. Her interest about nature and the world went beyond those basics, however. When her father noticed this, he instructed the tribe shaman and storyteller to ensure that his daughter received more than a rudimentary and basic education on these matters. As Thesanna grew up, she developed a rebellious streak, as children of important persons who are constantly being protected by others often do. As an adolescent, Thesanna was constantly attempting to outwit her protectors, using her expanded knowledge of nature against them. During one particular instance while the tribe was passing though the outskirts of the 1000-Eyes Desert, Thesanna escaped the watchful eye of her Mageba, and managed to outwit them, by leaving a false trail that indicated that she had gone in one direction, when in truth, she went in another. While alone in the desert, Thesanna encountered a Blue Dragon. While she was knowledgeable in rudimentary combat tactics and techniques, direct confrontation with an adult Dragon intent on consuming her, as this beast was, was completely out of her league. The Catfolk princess tried to escape, but the Dragon prevented her from doing so. Her life would have been lost had it not been for Densharr, the youngest member of her Mageba. He had not been tricked by the false tracks that Thesanna had left behind, and had successfully tracked down the girl. Though the odds seemed against it, Densharr somehow survived single combat with the Dragon, and slew it, saving the princess. Upon reaching the age of maturity, Thesanna took Densharr as her ‘Acumbe’, her ‘Legendary Protector’, the special bodyguard that all tribal leaders of the Catfolk had to protect them. Luckily for Densharr, Thesanna had matured considerably since the day he saved her in the desert. Thesanna travels the continent with her father, Densharr, and the rest of their tribe, selling goods, trading tales and information, and other activities that Catfolk partake in. Shenar, her father, and the chief of the tribe, is confident that when he eventually dies and passes on, he will leave his people in good hands, under the rulership of his daughter. Motivations and Goals: Thesanna is determined to live her life to the fullest before eventually being bogged down leading her tribe. She seeks to travel the entire world eventually, learning as much about it and other people.